Battle of Monark
The Battle of Monark took place during the Galactic War between the forces of the Universal Generation, under the command of New Harrison Roran and Dodger Itrora Roran, Commander Ron-78 and the Renegade UG, led by Ron-78. The Universal Generation force's objective was to assassinate 'Ron-78, whom the Continental's saw as a threat and offense to the Universal Generation cause. Mobius forces on the installation sided with the Renegade forces, presumably due to Moy's presence there. The Darmora's later joined the battle, due to the carelessness of the Renegade. ''Prior to to the Events Sometime after the Fall of Rum, the Universal Generation fell back towards Humodora and Dorgorna in a bold attempt to try and form a defensive wall against United, during this event Moy, a Robotic AI of Boran Cora origin arrived on the Universal Generation Monark Mine on Morcora. There, he met a Universal Generation search team, lead by Ron-78 learning the truth of the Universal Generation's Genocidal campaigns against races galaxy wide along with their near defeat in the future, inspired rebellion and led his team in a Renegade Campaign. His team made their base at the mine, fortifying it with shielded turrets, Hell from Above aircraft, and Anti Aircraft Cannons. In defiance of the Universal Generation, they completely Stripped thier former UG Armored parts off and replaced their joints and body structures with thinner more Evasive alloys found on Monark, and armed themselves with ARK-78's, UG.93 Carbines, R-800 Rocket Launchers, Tyrus Rifles, and R-91 Rifles. Moy reinforced these defenses with Mobius and intelligence. Here, the Renegade UG lashed out at any Universal Generation assault team that came near. They also used the facility to broadcast messages urging others to turn against the Continental's for their Genocidal ways. Upon this Incident of Treachery, Continental's Highland, Hunter and Mega, viewed these Renegade machines as a threat to the Universal Generation and an offense towards their cause. Against the wishes of the High Council, Highland promoted the disgraced former Ex Continental, New Harrison Roran to the rank of Mongaran, and sent him, along with Dodger Itrora Roran and a small army of Universal Generation forces on board the UGN Concor, in order to seek out and destroy the treacherous faction. The Battle With a heavy storm masking their approach, the UGN Concor silently entered Morcora's air Space, and deployed several Raider drop ships landing New Harrison, Dodger Itrora and several hundred Reprise Fighters on the structure with the element of surprise, encountering only minor resistance from the Renegade soldiers. After battling their way to the hangar bay, they discovered that, to their great surprise, the Monark's Mobius were allied with the Renegade. After clearing the landing bay, and dealing with Renegade reinforcements, Ron-78 sent in a large aerial assault against the UGN Concor eventually erupting into a full blown Air war around the Facility, at this quick turn of events, most of the Universal Generation forces on the platform were eventually stalled by the Renegade fortifications forcing Dodger to split from New Harrison with one group of reinforcements leaving New Harrison and his group to venture further into the facility. Later on, after heavy resistance, the Universal Generation eventually cleared the skies and caused a significant amount of damage to the Structure's exteriors, by this time the UGN Concor broke formation and was now hovering right over the Facility while Raider drop ships patrolled the Outside in a bold attempt from preventing any Renegade soldier from leaving the Station. New Harrison was forced to proceed by Raider Dropship as a small skirmish than followed along by Renegade reinforcements that were coming back from patrol. He along with Hell from Aboves, and a single Raider cleared the outside of the facility of enemy soldiers and air power futher giving the Universal Generation Air Supremacy, and trapping the Renegade inside the facility. New Harrison along side his squad of reprise Fighters, later overran most of the Facility along side Dodger later pushing the remaining Renegade forces back tot he center of the Monark, where both Invading teams entered the center of the facility. When they entered the structure, they encountered the Darmora. After a hellish elevator ride, on which they battled both Darmora Horror beasts and numerous Mobius machines, the team fought their way through numerous Darmora-infested corridors and rooms. New Harrison then encountered Ron-78. Ron-78 escaped to a different section of the mine. The rest of the Universal Generation reprise Fighters departed, and fought their way into several different sections of the facility, while New Harrison continued upward to cut one of cables holding that section to the rest of the facility, which, according to Moy, was a fail-safe technique to be used in case the Darmora ever escaped containment. Successfully cutting one the cables, followed by the destruction of the other 3 cables by other Universal Generation forces who despite overruning Darmora, had managed to reach their destination at top of the Facility, secure the area. Sending the Monark into a free-fall, the remaining Universal Generation chased the Renegade leader to his Hell from Above and followed him back to the hangar bay, where they soon were repulsed by strong Renegade resistance, who were eager to hold the Hanger. New Harrison fought his way past numerous groups of Renegade androids and Darmora and reached a Oberson fighter that would serve as Ron-78's escape craft. When the Hanger was completely cleared of all Renegade forces New Harrison, along with several Universal Generation forces sourrounded the Renegade leader, but all was distracted by the arrival of Moy. Before New Harrison could question him, 'Ron-78 attacked the distracted Continental. Despite having to fight past numerous holograms deployed by Roy-78, New Harrison killed the Renegade leader. 'Aftermath' After 'Ron-78's destruction, Moy was captured by Cor Mitus and taken before the High Council, in which all remaining Universal Generation teams inside the facility, evacuated by Raider dropships and escaped the facility, as it fell deeper into Moncora's Atmospheric pressurized zone, where all 15 Raiders returned to the UGN Concor in position near the four cables where the Facility was once hanging, and escaped the Gas Giant. All the Renegade Androids were destroyed at the hands of the Darmora. The Darmora was released, but did not escape the facility itself. Any surviving Renegade androids that didn't die to the Darmora were most definitely killed when the station fell deeper into Moncora's atmosphere after New Harrison cut the main cable. All the Darmora left on the station were presumably eliminated as well. Trivia'' Category:Battles of the Third Era of the Galactic War Category:2247 Category:The Galactic War Category:Galactic War Era